


Love Me Like We're Crazy

by hsweinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, NO IW SPOILERS, Newest recruit, Power over the elements, avengers don't know how to deal with your gen z-ness, before infinity war, hopefully some smut, not sure how this is going to go, you're 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsweinn/pseuds/hsweinn
Summary: You're the newest recruit to the Avengers team, and a valuable one with your intense powers over the elements. Everyone seems so cool around you, but they're trying too hard for you to like them. Loki is the only one who treats you as an equal.Since you were 15 you had always been able to control everything around you,it's time to realize the one thing you can't control is your heart.





	1. I became an Avenger because a big green ass wrecked my car.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"So guys, the new recruit is coming soon. I want  _all of you_ on your best behavior." Tony says to the rest of the Avengers team as he walks through the kitchen in the tower where they all live. 

"Best behavior? Stark,  _we're_ the ones that are always on good behavior around recruits. Did you not see all the times Wanda almost dropped a pot on your head during her first month here?" Clint says shaking his head with a chuckle. Tony looks over at Wanda with a seemingly offended look on his face and she just smiles at him and takes another sip of her coffee looking over at Clint with an eye roll.

"It's not like I was _actually_ going to, jeez. I just really, really wanted to." Wanda says as she takes another sip of her coffee and stares at the dark liquid with a small smile, avoiding the annoyed gaze of Tony.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just- she's going to be here in a few minutes so... be less. All of you, just be less you. Don't scare her off. Good? Good. Okay." Tony nods at everyone and leaves taking his phone out of his pocket to text Happy if they're close. Back in the kitchen Steve sighs and rolls his eyes and goes to pour himself another cup of coffee and Thor just grins to himself and continues talking to Sam and Bruce about his and Loki's childhood. Everyone is waiting, spread around the kitchen in the Avengers tower, for you. Tony suddenly rushes back into the kitchen.

"She's here, she's here! Everyone, just-okay, but don't creep her out. Just-um, be normal! We want her to like us." Tony rushes and then checks his phone to see a text from Happy saying they're in the foyer. "Normal!" He says quickly just before rushing to the elevator and impatiently pressing the button. When the elevator opens Loki is leaning on the side wearing all black, black jeans, black dress shirt, black shoes, even black socks. Loki yawns an goes to walk out of the elevator and walks into the elevator doors instead. 

"What the hell..." Loki sighs and pushes himself off the doors. "I could've sworn these were just bloody open..." Loki turns around to see Tony impatiently checking his phone and look up to watch the floors slowly descend to the main level.

"Sorry Reindeer Games, you were taking too long. We're going to meet the newbie. Don't you dare say anything to her. I don't really trust the others, but I  _definitely_ don't trust you." Tony says without taking his eyes off his phone.

"Tony, I've been on countless missions since New York. I have proven myself over and-" 

"What? No, no, no I don't mean on missions and stuff. I trust you to save the world, you've worked with us for years Prince Pranks-a-lot. I mean as a friend. I don't trust you as a friend." Tony cuts Loki off and gives him an eye roll before checking the level of the elevator again.

"Oh. Well, that makes it better." Loki grumbles and leans back against the elevator wall and rubs his eyes in exhaustion. The elevator dings open and Tony strides out of it with Loki shortly behind with his hands in his pocket. Loki hears Tony greet someone. The 'newbie'. He turns around in slight curiosity and his jaw drops slightly. Tony excitedly shakes hands with you and Loki watches as you give Stark an awkward smile and nod as he starts rambling. Happy grunts and pushes your suitcases and bags past Loki and onto the elevator. Loki doesn't even have the strength to turn around and get on the elevator and go up to the kitchen, where he was planning on going this morning. Instead, his eyes are locked on you and he hears Happy call to Tony which room he's supposed to bring the bags to. The door closes before Tony can answer and You let go of Tony's hand since he can't seem to let go of yours. You glance over at Loki and immediately look away, causing him to feel mixed emotions. You're the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Tony doesn't even notice the transaction and continues to talk to you as you keep your eyes strained on Tony with a tight smile, not returning Loki's intense gaze. He turns away and hears the elevator ding. This time he gets on it and he sighs and leans his head against the side as the doors slowly shut. Immediately he takes out his phone, a gift from Tony and Bruce last Christmas, and taps an icon on the screen.

"Friday, show me all information on the new Avengers recruit." He says into his phone. Loki hears a quick reply and instantly numerous files and links appear on the phone screen. He scrolls through a few files before he stops at a youtube video. No wonder Bruce wanted so badly to get her on the team. He watched his phone as pieces of the concrete road of a highway floated up in spirals, spinning faster and faster, sending pieces of road in every direction. He jaw becomes slack once again and he turns off his phone. He expected maybe another strange being with powers from another planet like him and Thor, or even another Midgardian that made their own powers like Tony and Sam with their suits or was trained in skill like Clint or Natasha. You were a Midgardian. He definitely did not expect someone like you. And the Avengers definitely needed someone like you.

 

**Your P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I was joining the Avengers. I always knew who they were and I had similar powers but I never thought I would actually become an Avenger. One of them. They were... I don't know... they're all just so _them_. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard my doorbell ring, I grabbed my suitcases and the few other belongings I owned and opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Happy Hogan, it's nice to see you miss. Can I take your bags?" A middle-aged gentleman asked me as I stepped outside.

"Yeah sure, thanks," I mumble and leave the bags for him, walking down the stairwell past him crooning my head to look out the large windows at the front of the building. _Is that... a freaking limo? Oh my god it is a limo. It's a limo. I'm going in a limo._ I think to myself in awe. I get down to the lobby and open the door for Happy who is right behind me, slightly struggling with my bags. He looks at me slightly startled that I'm the one holding the door open for him but instead of complaining he gives me a quick smile and struggles to get my suitcases through the door. Happy is surprisingly quick putting my bags in the trunk, and turns around to the building walking towards the door I had already closed.

"Wh- Happy? Where are you going?" I ask in confusion, about to open the passenger door of the limo.

"Well, you have more than two bags, right? I mean two suitcases can't be _everything_ you own... you do have more than just two suitcases full of stuff right?"

"Um... no. Everything you put in the trunk is it. I don't really... own much." I give a slight chuckle and Happy gives me a thin smile and heads back towards the sleek car. I overhear Happy mutter to himself and watch him get in the driver's seat, as I'm already in the large fancy car fiddling with the seatbelt. The car starts and I lean my head against the window. How did I even get here? Joining the Avengers, me? I was only 15 when I found out about my powers. I had to stay late after school freshman year of high school and had to take a city bus home at night. As I was walking to the stop someone pulled me into an alleyway and pulled a gun on me. I had never been mugged before and my emotions kinda went... well it didn't go very good for the mugger since I found out later my powers were linked to my emotions and my hysterical fear caused the wind to disarm his gun and hit himself in the head with his own firearm. Repeatedly. Once I found out I could manipulate the elements, wind, earth, fire, water, I left my group home and got emancipated. I tried to keep my powers hidden, I didn't want to be used as a weapon or tested by some creepy doctors who want to steal my gift. But, of course, I couldn't keep them hidden forever.

The Avengers happened to be fighting near Buffalo, New York and, well to be honest, getting their asses handed to them. I was in Buffalo for a job interview I was sure I had aced and was driving down the highway, minding my own business, until some giant green thing I'd have to assume was the Hulk jumped on the hood of my car that I barely had enough money to buy and ripped the roof off. There was no reason. He had just been shot and was ticked off and taking it out on my car. Then, I was pissed. Like I said, my powers are directly linked to my emotions, and all the money I had been saving for a car since I was 15 years old was just crushed by a giant green baby who was angry he got hit by tiny pieces of metal that couldn't hurt him. I was  _really_ fucking pissed. And like every time I got really pissed off, sad, scared, happy, you name it, something always happens. That time something bad happened. I got out of my car. The car that the big green dude was still tormenting. And then I started telling him off. I'm just glad Bruce doesn't remember this, because he certainly wouldn't have gone after me once he changed back to himself and offered me a position on the team if he did. If my memory serves correctly I'm pretty sure it started off something like this:

"Hey!! Yeah, you!! You, the big green turd jumping on my car!! Get the fuck off my fucking car!! Do you know how fucking long I saved my money, how many extra jobs I had to work to fucking afford this?!! You big vomit-colored asshole get the fucking hell off my damn car!! Did you fucking buy it?! I think the fuck not!!!"

I think my rant got a little more creative near the end. What I didn't notice at the time was Iron Man and Captain America had both followed the Hulk because he was going off course and causing too much damage. Apparently, they both heard my creative, fuming rant and decided to wait until after I was done to get call the Black Widow to settle him down. Well, that's what I thought when I turned to see them looking at me from a fallen and bent lamp post with a mixture of shock and amusement plastered on their faces. I learned a few days ago it was because I had accidentally caused a stream of cement tornadoes behind and surrounding me and they were too afraid. Them, afraid of me. Iron Man and Captain freaking America were too afraid of me. After that debacle, I had to use what little money I had left for a cab ride home. A day or two later, Bruce Banner tracked me down and said he and director Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D wanted me on the Avengers team. As I recall, I told him to fuck off or buy me a new car and either way there'd be no way I'd ever join the 'getting-their-asses-kicked' squad even if they begged. Then I slammed the door of my closet-sized apartment in his face. 

Like I said, I'm so excited to be an Avenger. Mainly because I get to live in the probably 50+ story building of a genius billionaire and will get paid for being portrayed as a superhero instead of an abnormal freak. Although a small part if me is also slightly exited to meet the God of Mischief with bedhead I just met in the foyer of the Avengers tower. I just hope he didn't see me blush the shade of a tomato when I saw him. I had to avoid looking at him the entire time before he left so my face could stay the same shade as Tony welcomed me. I wonder why he left... did he not want even want to say "hi"?

 


	2. I love my soft blue duvet...

I couldn’t sleep that night. My very first night in the Avengers tower. I kept rolling around in the new light blue comforter on my new bed in my large new room in a building filled with freaking superheroes. The room next to mine? Yeah, Thor frickin’ Odinson. This used to be Loki’s room, but they moved me in so Thor could keep an eye on me in case something went wrong. Not sure what but I guess anything can happen. They also moved me in because the only other free bedroom was next to Bruce’s room. Which makes sense, if Bruce had a nightmare and turned into the big green dude, it would definitely scare the shit out of me but it would also piss me the hell off if he crashed into my room and destroyed what few belongings I have. And everyone's pretty much seen what happens when I get pissed.

I kept thinking I didn’t belong, I was a nobody, I don’t fit in with these people. I still don’t think I do. I had gotten up and began walking around my new room. It was practically two times bigger than my entire apartment had been. I did say ‘closet-sized’ didn’t I? I finally decided to get out of bed since I couldn’t seem to stay asleep. The large wall beside my bed was made almost entirely of glass, one-way of course. I had got a bunch of my pillows and my blanket and scattered them on the ground in front of the large window. I considered getting a book to read, maybe Beautiful Creatures by Garcia Stohl or Fallen by Lauren Kate, some of my favorite books, but I decided against it since it would be too dark to see the words. The only light in the room was the stars and moon shining brightly outside the glass pane. 

It was the perfect time of night. There was barely any light pollution at 1 AM and the only thing between the light shining from billions of lightyears away and me was the clouds and atmosphere.

I lay peacefully on the floor of the room and snuggled into the large blue blanket. My head turned briskly as I heard the doorknob of my closed door turn slowly on the other end of the room. I wasn’t scared, even though the moment was right out of a horror movie, but mainly curious. I felt protected. When the door opened, a raven-haired head came in first, followed by the slim and fit body of none other than Loki.

“Hello...?” I asked with slight amusement.

“Wait, this… isn’t my room.” Loki says slowly to himself. I chuckle and shake my head. 

“No, everyone thought it was best if I stayed here. Your room is a level down, Loki. Remember?” I laugh a little at the forgetfulness of the Asgardian prince.

“You know my name?” He chuckles and sets down a bowl of fruit on a large table near the doorway and leans against the frame. I realized he’d probably gone for a midnight snack and was probably too tired to remember he changed rooms. Or maybe he didn’t forget...

“Of course I know your name. You’re Loki! You’re amazing.” I lean back against the glass and pull a corner of the duvet over myself to counteract the cold. “You wouldn’t mind bringing those fruits over here, would you? I’m kinda hungry.”

Loki paused for a second as if to comprehend what I’d asked and quickly nodded and grabbed the bowl when he zoned back in. He sat down next to me with the fruit in his hand with a goofy smile.

“What’s all this?” He gestures to the pillows and blankets all over the ground.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t fall asleep so I created this sad little fort out of my bedding and was stargazing as you came into my room.” I giggled and shook my head looking down. When I looked up Loki was looking at me questionably so I simply shrugged and stole a piece of pineapple from the bowl in his hands.

“It’s not sad, It’s magnificent.” Loki chuckles as he exaggeratedly sweeps his hands around the small fort of pillows. I smile and look down at my hands. When I look back up at him through my eyelashes and my hair that fell in front of my face he’s grinning at me sweetly. I practically couldn’t believe people still hated him, and for something that happened years ago as well. 

We didn’t talk after that. Not in a bad, awkward silence way. In a calm, mutual happiness kind of way. He lay the bowl in front of us as we both sat closer to the window and wrapped ourselves in the large blanket. We finished the bowl of fruit quickly and I guess Loki forgot to head back to his own room. Or maybe he wanted to stay. To be honest I hope it’s the latter. Either way, we ended up practically cuddling watching the stars. Occasionally Loki would point out specific stars or planets or constellations and look back at me to make sure I knew which one he was talking about. I forget what happened after he showed me the stars that make up Orion, all I remember is thinking his chest looks so comfortable. And then nothing…

 

**Third Person P.O.V**

Tony groaned as he walked across the kitchen to the large island where Bruce stood pouring himself a cup of coffee from the freshly made brew. Bruce turned and leaned against the other side of the counter as Tony does the same and sips his coffee once it’s poured.

“You heard from the girl since yesterday?” Bruce asks Tony with a quizled look, wiping his mouth of a line of coffee that had settled on top of his lip. “I would have thought she’d get up early like us to take a look around the place. She seemed to kinda just go straight to her room after meeting you, didn’t even talk to the others.”

“No, I haven’t seen her. She probably just wants to sleep, but she’ll be up soon.” Tony sighs and sets his coffee down. “Maybe we should bring her some breakfast? For when she wakes up? We can show her how, you know, nice and not dick-ish we are.”

“That’s… actually a surprisingly good idea, good job, Stark.” Bruce does the same with his coffee and the two men get to collecting fruit and pancake mix. “Well, let’s do something nice and not dick-ish.”

 

After Tony organizes the cut up fruit with small plastic knives in them and the pancakes layered on a plate beside them with syrup in a small porcelain bowl, Bruce follows him to the elevator. They silently wait side by side as the doors ding open as they reach the floor where your and Thor’s rooms are. 

“Let me go in first, i’ll wake her up.” Bruce whispers to Tony as they stand outside your room.

“What? Are you kidding me? No, i’m going in first, I have the freaking food.” Tony scoffs and balances the tray on one hand and goes to open the door with the other, but Bruce slaps his hand.

“What? That’s the point, dumbass. I’ll open the door for you and go in first, so you don’t drop the tray and wreck the whole thing.” Bruce sighs and points to the shaking tray in Tony’s hand.

“Oh... Fine. Whatever, jeez. Who cares anyway.” Tony grunts and carries the tray with both hands as Dr. Banner rolls his eyes and opens the door. Tony leans into the room behind Bruce to see better and they both quietly walk into the newly decorated room.

“Wh- she’s not on the bed... “ Tony shakes his head questioningly and approaches the stripped bed.

“Where are the pillows and duvet?” Bruce seems to ask himself as they both walk around the room. Bruce goes to the side table to see if there is any indication of where you could be on your phone, Tony circles your bed and approaches the side of the room that’s completely windows.

“What the hell.” Tony asks disoriented and stupefied. 

“What? Tony? What is it?” Banner walks up to Tony confused as all he’s doing is shaking his head in bewilderment and pointing in front of him. Bruce joins him near the wall that’s only windows and his jaw drops.

“What the hell.” Bruce says exactly the same as Tony. All of a sudden Tony turns and sets his plate down and calls out.

“Friday! Tell everyone to join Banner and I in the new recruit’s room ASAP! Oh, and tell them all to bring cameras, too!” He whisper-yells and is met with a quick “Yes, sir.” as he turns back to the scene before him smirking at Banner still gaping and unable to move.

“What the hell…” Is all he can manage to say as his mouth is finally able to close. After a few more “What the hell”s they start to hear muttering and tired yawns coming from behind the door. They both turn as many of the groggy Avengers enter the room, Natasha looking the most pissed out of all of them.

“What. The hell. Stark.” She manages out as she and the others crowd around Bruce and Tony.

“That’s the hell. Hope y’all brought your cameras!” Tony snickers and gestures in front of him. The crowd of superheroes emits a sequence of gasps and ‘ooooohhhhh’s as Natasha’s eyes immediately open to the size of golf balls and starts to chuckle along with Tony.

“Well, I think I like her even more now. She’s got good taste…” Natasha says grinning. The rest of the males in the room instantly stop talking and give Natasha their best ‘really?’ faces, along with Bruce and Tony who just look downright offended, for different reasons of course.

“True…” Wanda says as her head tilts to the side as she nods and never takes her eyes off the two bodies cuddled together fast asleep in the large duvet on the ground. This time, all heads turn to her and she finally looks up and shrugs.

“What? It’s the hair… and the accent… and maybe the always dressing in black, I don’t know it’s like a sexy kind of mysteriou- never mind, he’s no- I’m just gon- Vision, let’s go, we don’t need to… We-we’re going now…” Wanda says quickly as she grabs the hand of an incredibly shocked and offended Vision and leads him out of the room as Natasha disappointingly shakes her head at them.

“Did she just call my brother sexy?” Thor says from beside Steve. As the rest of the guys start chatting in annoyance, Loki starts to wake up.

“What… the…” He asks groggily as he slowly gets up and squints his eyes at the rest of the team looking down on him. Loki looks down and sees an arm wrapped around his midsection. It’s not his arm. He looks beside himself and sees you sleeping soundly cuddled next to him like a kitten, breathing quietly and a small smile on your lips from the warmth of the sun. Then reality struck and Loki’s eyes practically popped out of his skull as he whips his head back and starts shaking his head.

“Oh, no, no, no. This isn’t- this is not what you- nothing happ- I swear we were just- we weren’t… no. No. Guys, just..” Loki stutters out and Thor just looks down at him beat with confusion.

“So many people find you sexy…” He sighs and he and the rest of everyone starts to leave. “I’m sexy…” He mumbles to himself just before he lets himself out. Tony is the last one in the group and before he leaves he gasps and turns back.

“No one took any pictures… Wait! Friday, did you get that on tape?” Tony calls out, a little louder now that Loki’s awake.

“Yes. You seemed adamant on getting a photograph, so I’ve been videotaping this room for the past five minutes.”

“Oh thank god. Okay, good. You guys have a good morning now!” Tony chirped before giving an exaggerated smile and closing the door behind him as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

“What just happened…” Loki breathes out as he slowly lays back down on the comforter. Although he’s incredibly embarrassed at the moment, he still can’t help but smile at your sleeping form wrapped around him. “Well… at least I have you…” He sighs quietly as he closes his eyes and presses a kiss on your warm forehead. 

“At least you have me…” You say, barely a whisper, as you snuggle closer to the raven-haired prince laying next to you on your soft blue blanket in the sunlight.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, It means so much to me. Sorry this chapter took so long I had a lot going on at school and I just recently watched Infinity War. It was so much worse than i thought! It's so sad, I was straight up ugly crying by the end. The next chapter will 100% be posted sooner than this one was and I hope y'all enjoyed this one! By the way, I have no clue where I'm going with this so if anyone wants anything specific to happen or something you like currently about the fic to be continued to just comment and I will totally use any and all suggestions. Thank y'all so much!! Please star or kudos or vote or whatever, and stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> xoxo,  
> H.W


	3. What the hell is even before the baby boomers??

“Well, how’d you sleep tonight? Good I hope?” Natasha smirked at me as I crossed the kitchen. I haven't really met Natasha, not really. Well, we did talk for a bit after I was discovered by the Avengers. That’s how Bruce was able to find me, after I’d told Nat my name, I didn’t really need to tell her anything else. We kinda hit it off but she was the freaking Black Widow, she didn’t want to talk to me, I was just some girl. So I ditched her and got a taxi home. I’d hoped she’d forget about that, but it seems she now has endless ways of getting me back. 

“Fine thanks.” I say with a sarcastic smile and immediately drop to a frown as I turn to make some hot chocolate. Natasha laughs and comes behind me and messes up my hair.

“I’m kidding, jeez.” She says as I turn around and laugh a little and attempt to bat away her hand and fix my hair. 

“But, just between us, nice choice hun.”

“Thank- wait, what?” I stare at her wide eyed as she just picks up the mug of coffee she left on the counter and winks at me before leaving the kitchen.  _ Nice choice? I didn’t choose Loki… He was just… I did… Ugh.  _ It’s probably going to be pretty evenly interesting as annoying knowing Natasha wasn’t just incredibly talented, pretty and deadly but also a smartass. Great. Now I have to like her. 

I pick up my own mug of hot chocolate and lightly blow to cool it down and take a few sips as Thor, Tony and Steve walk in. I can see Loki trailing behind them, trying to avoid eye contact. I decide to pretend I don’t notice and lay my mug down.

“Sorry guys, you’re too late. Nat already beat you to it.” I sigh and give the guys an exaggerated shrug and eyeroll to point out Natasha already commented on the morning’s gossip.

“Aw shucks, I was really looking forwards to it. Ah well, next time I guess.” Tony does the same as I did. Normally I would have just laughed and ignored him, but my eyes were drawn to Loki. Mainly how his face went red and he tensed as Tony said ‘next time’. Did that mean he didn’t want anything to happen like that again… or he did? I was pulled out of my thoughts as Steve sits down on one of the chairs next to the counter.

“What are you wearing? Are you… um, I think it’s called… emo? Or goth?” Steve asks eyeing me. I’m suddenly acutely aware of my clothes as I look down. I’m wearing a navy cropped long sleeve button up cotton shirt with distressed black jeans and black and dark blue high tops. A normal outfit for me, and quite a fashionable one at that.

“Um, it’s called style, ‘stars-and-tights’. Look it up.” I give a small scoff and walk past the small group, to pat Cap on the back with a small smile before I left the room. Before leaving, I turn around to see Cap being hysterically laughed at by Tony and Thor stifling chuckles as he makes a new brew of coffee, as Natasha finished the last of the last one. And, last but definitely not least, Loki was sitting at one of the couches. He was leaning back into the cushions and reading a novel he’d left on the coffee table in front of him. I wanted more than anything for him to look up. To do something, say something. For him to show me he doesn’t hate me. Doesn’t think I’m annoying or too sad or too… human. Just before I turn to leave, I catch his eye. He’s looking right at me, no doubt. He’s not saying anything, just staring at me with his intense gaze that scares and excites me at the same time.

I look around myself just to check he’s not looking at something else, before mouthing to him ‘What?’. He lowers his book and smiles at me.

“You look nice.” He says, not bothering to mouth back. Something. He did something. And then he turned back to his book. And I turned around and left. Both of us with a smile on our faces. And at least one of us was thinking about what it would be like to fuck a God. Let’s just say that person, well, isn’t a God.

What can I say? I am not apologizing. He’s hot as balls, and when someone’s hot as balls, you’re gonsta think about theirs. It’s just science.

  
  
  
  


It’s been almost a week since I’d joined the Avengers, and I’m loving it. Natasha, Wanda and I are practically best friends already. And, I get paid  _ so much _ for missions it doesn’t even make sense. I’ve only been on one mission with the team since joining, and I already have enough money to buy an entirely new wardrobe, and probably a low-class car and then still have money left over. The rest of the team is pretty great and already starting to feel like friends, maybe even family. Although, it’s kinda hard to judge, since i’ve never really had either. I try not to get stuck up on that.

Everyone is so great. Everything is amazing. We all get along so well all the time. Well, okay, most of the time. Because they’re all superheros and amazing and constantly save people and are loyal and hilarious and supportive. With all that you’d think they’d be perfect. Well, there was one small problem…

They’re old. Like… way old. Like some of them are so old they aren’t even millennials or baby boomers. They’re whatever the hell is before the fucking baby boomers. And then some of them are from another planet where time is different and are probably thousands of years old. I was born in 2000. If you think there is no problem there, think again. Let me tell you a story...

3 days ago:

“Hey, Tony! Um, all I know is the mission’s tomorrow, but when’s the quinjet gonna be here so I know when to get ready?” I catch up to Tony in the lab and quickly slip my phone into my back pocket.

“Oh yeah sorry, it’ll be here around 10 ish.”

“Ugh. Come on. Do I have to wake up early again? Damnit.” I groan and give a sad pouty face.

“Early? You’d only have to wake up at 9-9:30.” My eyes shoot open, I didn’t realize that early.

“UGH!” I had made a pact with myself that the only time I would wake up earlier than 10 was for school so that any time I had the chance to get a better sleep I would. Unfortunately, at the time it hadn’t come to mind people’s lives would actually be at stake. 

“Well, if you want, the rest of us can take the one at 10 and set up there, then we can send it back to pick you up at…?”

“Oh my goodness gracious, yasss! Um, 11:30 maybe?”

“Of course…” Tony looks at me strangely as I changed voices and shakes his head choosing to ignore it.

“Mmkay. Yeet.”

“What did you just say?”

“What? Yeet??”

“... Oh, my God, this generation has its own language I swear…”

2 days ago:

“Wanda! I’m trying to lead the bombers away, but the wind is hurting people, keep as many people as you can away from me!” I call out to her as I fly after a group of terrorists, wind tearing apart everything in their wake.

“I’m following you! Cap’s waiting for them at the other end of the market, don’t worry you can let out a little!” Wanda screams back at me as she uses her powers to move people out of the way.

“Thanks!” I call back and start to calm down a little, causing the wind chasing the bad guys to be less harmful for bystanders and a little more wiggle rooms for the ones being chased. Which, knowing Cap, shouldn’t really be a problem. As it turns out, I’m right. As they make it to the end of the small market, Steve shows up, suit and shield, and immediately knocks them all out. The team slows to a stop and circles around the groaning and bleeding group at our feet. 

“Good work, Cap.” Natasha says as she grimaces at the ground, probably fighting the urge to do some ‘good work’ herself. I nod and frown.

“Yeah, Cap nice job…” I nod at him without moving my eyes. Then a start to chuckle slightly. “Mm, they need some MILK!” Then I start laughing harder. It’s only when I calm down and look up to see the rest of the team looking at me strangely.

“I don’t understand what a Midgardian dairy drink has to do with this…” Thor says as everyone shakes their heads at me. 

Now let me tell you there were many other occasions like these and many more meme and vine references that got the response of annoyed grandparents. 

And there will most likely be many more.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is soo bad and soo short and i'm really sorry, but I had like to inspiration at all and just extended evrything that came to mind. I started this fic because I thought of the title and thought 'oh shit this would be a great title for a Loki/reader fic and i've always wanted to write one' and went on. I don't know where this is going. I want to write a smut chapter and then end the fic a few chapters after that but i don't know how to subtly lead up to that so please please please if you have any ideas or even wanna give me some inspiration or other fics yall liked (I would never steal another writer's fic I mean like a certain aspect from another fic I can interpret into mine) just comment or DM me on insta, I have the same user on AO3 and Instagram. I love yall hope you enjoyed what little parts of this fic weren't cringy. <3
> 
> xoxo  
> H.W

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you some much for reading guys!! This is my first Loki/Reader fic and I hope yall liked it. I know this chapter is so bad but stay with me i'ma try to make it better! I'll try to post every week or so, don't miss the next chapter!
> 
> xoxo,  
> H.W


End file.
